


good company

by Lua



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Summoning, Demon!Dualscar, Demon!Sufferer, Demons, Halloween, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, alternative universe, miniswap 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua/pseuds/Lua
Summary: Dirk wouldn't even shrug at the idea of summoning a demon. It could be a performance that turned into hysterical nonsense but, as far as he was concerned, demons, ghosts, ghouls and whatever, those were just fake bullshit.Until proven otherwise, of course.[derse fall miniswap 2018]





	good company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/gifts).



> this is for the_shame_basement and i really hope you enjoy it. i loved your prompt and wanted to write something fun for it

It wasn't as much a dare as it was a taunt. Or more like a comment made in passing that had barely been directed at you.  

"...and it's not like you have it in you to summon a demon or a ghost," Rose had said while putting away the very books you would need to do exactly that.

Logically there was nothing to it, and why bother with something like that unless there was something to it. The effort hadn’t been impressive to push you one way or another, but sometimes a guy must take his sword, a stolen book and ironically try to summon something just to be at peace with himself because it had very much been a fucking dare.

It was obvious.  It had been just passive-aggressive enough for you to be sure. You knew their sneaky ways and not only you were a manly man enough to admit that the bait had worked wonders, but you were also always pretty sure that there were levels to shit. Someone wanted you out of the way on Halloween for a reason that had nothing to do with demon summoning because that shit was not real. Your best bet was on the possibility of a bet going on behind your back which was actually a pretty good bet for someone as uninformed on what was going on as you were by the time you took the book.

It was bothering you – of course, it was bothering you – but it was Halloween, shit was unlikely to go down, and, you could do the well-implied favor of fucking off somewhere else. At least there was a little irony in the option, so you take on enduring this ridiculous endeavor; you pack up and go to an abandoned construction site because that is the best place to attempt this that doesn’t involve finding a house rumored to be haunted or to eat people or something that would be attracting all sort of age 10 and up for a reason or another tonight.

With some luck the symbols you had to draw on the floor and the candles – a whole bunch of candles that if you hadn’t read ahead you wouldn’t have – would end up freaking out some teenagers a few days later and who knows, maybe you’d start a spooky story among the children of the neighborhood. Fingers crossed.

You pick a recipe that looked easy enough but not like you weren’t trying and you chose the worst thing you could find in the books to summon since you figured that – in the event of this actually being a real thing that is real and totally not fake – it would reflect a lot better on you to have been badass enough to summon some dangerous shit. You sit inside the circle and read the words. Some light breeze threatens to make a couple candles go out and you feel like kicking your own ass for giving the wind so little credit. The whole thing kept bringing the natural elements; you should have known better.

You put the book down and protect the flame until it stops wavering so you can go back to what you were doing.

Your pronunciation of most of the words has to border on comical, but you pull through it. With more confidence, you start over it again. By the time you begin to feel that there is something obviously wrong with you to be actually, for real, no joke, doing this, the breeze is back, but you no longer feel the need to keep the candles up.

“Why would you stop? It was such a nice prayer,” said a voice behind you that sounded much older than any of your friends and – for a fraction of a second – you caught yourself thinking that this was how you’d die. You turn around as fast as you can and knock over a candle by doing so, hitting the back of your hand against it and making the flame die.

The man standing there doesn’t look much like a man. His skin is a dark grey and his eyes are red and you see what you can only assume to be horns – not impressive demoniac horns, but actually short and stubby ones – and you wonder which of your friends had the bet down that you would be scared by this stranger in a costume. You are not impressed.

“He likes this religious bullshit,” adds another voice and – even prepared for the jump, your heart still betrays you and acts like you can’t even keep a poker face going. Get it together, man! – you turn to look at a second stranger who was standing where one day was probably planned to have a wall built in but where now was just the edge of the building. This one has horns that you would concede to look devilish, but it seems like the red eyes were a one person deal and he had to settle for purple which, frankly, was not as scary nor as demoniac.

“You should not disrespect the spirits,” said the first one. You just stay in your circle of candles and watch; you don't need your sword for this. “The dead are celebrated by many. Their souls wait for days to come in which they’ll be remembered.” You wanna call bullshit on this whole thing but purple eyed guy rolls his eyes and pats his…suit. You got a demon in a suit.

You are pretty sure this was a movie at some point in the 90s.

Suit guy seemed to be looking for a cigarette which ends up in the hand of the red-eyed man. You watch for his clothes. He isn’t as well dressed and you are pretty sure that if this is a factual no bullshit encounter with entities from beyond, you caught them on a domestic evening, right after they got home from work and at least one of them works demon daycare. This is all a little too ridiculous.

“Are you guys for real,” you end up saying and they both look at you.

“You have called us, child,” the red-eyed one tells you. “You prayed for us and for our blessings and here we stand to guide you through the beginning of the sacred path of the souls.”

“Halloween?” you ask because, by now, some clarification won’t hurt you.

“Halloween, Day of the Dead, the whole spiel,” the businessman tells you and actually walks all the way to the other demon. “Didn’t you ask for a guide? You couldn’t have gotten a better one,” he says and steals his cigarette away.

“It’s rare for someone to ask guidance; someone who is still alive. I have suffered and now I know,” the short one stated.  You are really starting to need names.

“Who the fuck are you?”

They stop and look at each other. The businessman demon snorts a laugh into his hand, very classy and discreet.

“You don’t know who you summoned?”

You shrug.

“The book said something about the sufferer dualscar.”

The suit demon points at you with his cigarette. “The Sufferer _and_ Dualscar. Two entities.”

You wait and give them a blank look because they should claim their own names since it was painfully obvious you fucked it up. You notice that the businessman actually have scars down his face which on another occasion, if this was a person, you maybe have thought was cool makeup for Halloween, but, despite the obviousness of the situation, you don’t take a guess because you have enough fucking manners to know better than to discriminate based on looks.

“I’m the Sufferer,” the red-eyed man – demon; at this point, the whole thing is an embarrassment – says and he looks at you like he expects something but you don’t know what to give him so you give him a short nod.

“Dirk,” you say. You also have enough sense to not give your full name to creatures that are not exactly human.

They look at each other again – the cigarette has vanished from the- Dualscar’s hand – and they don’t seem to know what to do with you. You don’t know if they can just leave without doing some guiding or other paranormal activity.

“You were not looking for guidance today?” the Sufferer asks. You hate to disappoint a good demon, but what else you gonna do.

You shake your head and almost the next second there is a cold breath right by your left ear and Dualscar is asking: “Maybe a little fun then?”

You shiver but you refuse to let your body squirm. They appear to know that you were enjoying the situation but you’re not the kind to ask for it. The Sufferer looks amused and Dualscar smirks a smirk full of pointy teeth that you really should have noticed sooner.

“You should be prepared and light your candles for the souls of –” the Sufferer starts and Dualscar tsks at him. Right now, you are not proud to confess, they do seem a bit otherworldly.

“We don’t always get to have a fun sacrifice. No offense,” he tells you and you aren’t sure what was the offensive part.

“None taken,” you reply and just then the word sacrifice sticks out to you like an exposed fracture.

“I don’t think he’s exactly a sacrifice. He seems lost in the dark and we were once angels.”

“Why am I always the one reminding you that you are a demon who is allowed to have fun,” Dualscar protests and the word ‘fun’ is stretched and whined like this is an argument they have all the time. “He’s hardly a devotee.”

You can see the exact moment the Sufferer gives in because all the candles go out – and, for a second there, you wonder if the light breezes from earlier were them toying with you. You glare and the Sufferer offers you an apologetic smile.

“If guidance isn’t going down, what you have in mind,” you demand and oh, they were ready for that because as soon as the words are out your mind Dualscar is by your back and the Sufferer is in front of you and there is a little hot and cold thing going on with them as in actual hot and cold body temperatures that are just enough to confuse and turn you on. Your dick makes a point of reminding you that it’s happy to be here and there is a cold hand palming it through your pants and warm hands moving up your shirt. They touch you like you may break, but you are not sure if they couldn’t do exactly that so you let that go.

“Are Halloween threesomes a thing,” you pause when your breath gets caught on your throat because there are claws or really long fingernails brushing over your nipples. "A common thing, I mean.”

“They are not uncommon,” Dualscar says and goes back to kissing your neck. You expect him to bite and make you bleed so you tense up whenever he opens his mouth a little more. He seems to have fun by teasing you and you feel like pushing him down and showing him what a good old-fashioned human threesome would be like.

“They are not the norm,” the Sufferer adds and guides your chin up so your lips brush against his. You feel his teeth – fangs; you don’t know by now, but it’s doing it for you. “We are not that sort of demon.”

“What sort of demon are you then?”

“The sort that would doom your soul after round three.”

“Presumptuous to assume I would want three rounds of anything with you.” You probably would but you are not caving. Also, you are done being passive and you grab the Sufferer’s hair and kisses him like he was tonight’s hot date. Dualscar pulls you back and drags his pointy teeth down your neck, still not biting. You make an actual effort to not shiver.

“You guys aren’t giving me the impression this happens on a regular enough basis. Not that breakable. Come on.”

The Sufferer laughs and Dualscar pulls your hips back so your ass is grinding against his own hips and… the thing moving inside his pants. You rethink your choices for a moment but now it’s too late to go back; you have decided that this encounter should end up in either sex or your full conversion and the Sufferer doesn’t seem much intended in converting anyone anymore. He does seem very focused on guiding your face down to his lap.

You are already seeing how this situation will go down, so you take your shades off and settle them down near your sword and out of reach enough that no one will end up crushing them or having pointy bits sticking into anyone’s dick. Or tentacle; as you’re starting to learn.

The Sufferer has his pants down just enough that his tentacle is squirming out. He uses his hand to guide it toward your face and you don’t look up when you give it a tentative lick. You stare at it and give it a second try, licking all the way from where the Sufferer is holding it – licking his fingers in the process too – to the tip and it makes the demon in front of you moan. You smirk like you had planned it.

Dualscar had stopped to watch you tease the tentacle in front of you and you have to push your hips back to remind him that this was supposed to include three people. He lets out an amused sound and you suck on the tip of the Sufferer’s tentacle when the demon behind you starts undoing your pants. You figure positive reinforcement can work like this as well.

Dualscar’s tentacle is cold and feels viscous against your ass. You are, at least a bit, grateful because you didn’t pack lube and a pre-lubricated demonic dick was a much better option than a not pre-lubricated one. It needs some help to find where to go and you feel Dualscar’s fingers on your ass as he guides his tentacle into you.

You risk a glance at the Sufferer and catch him watching you. He moves his free hand to your chin in a caress. You close your eyes and suck on the tip of his tentacle, teasing it with your tongue. He moans and soon Dualscar moans behind you when his own tentacle finds its way into you. You let yourself shiver and take a moment to enjoy the stimulation. 

For each moan the Sufferer's dick muffles, you twirl your tongue around it and try to build some anticipation. You bob your head up and down the tentacle in front of you, licking and sucking it like your life depends on it. Dualscar holds your hips and pulls you into his lap in such way you’re all but sitting on it. He keeps you still while his tentacle explores your insides and – now and then – hits the right spots and rubs against them and makes you tense up all over. At one point, Dualscar leans over you and grabs the Sufferer by one horn to bring him into a kiss on top of you. You almost choke by having the Sufferer’s tentacle shoved deeper into your mouth for that, but you are a fighter.

They use your body more than they actually fuck you and you are so down with it. You think you could come just from this; you still don’t give in though. You reach down and wrap your hand around your dick, stroking it fast. Sometimes you rub the head with your thumb and spread the pre-come on it, get it a little less dry to keep on rubbing it. You moan and they kiss again, thrusting into you.

You come in a wave of pleasure and tension to keep standing in the same position. Your toes curl up and you keep your eyes closed tightly while you get yourself through the afterglow. The Sufferer keeps watching you and it doesn’t take long for him to be trying to pull his tentacle from your mouth. You have no clue what is going on but your lips follow and it’s only when the tip of the tentacle is still trying to get back into your mouth and you’re hit with a lot of reddish come that you realize he was trying not to kill you. You suppose that’s very nice for a demon, not to kill you with jizz.

Dualscar moans behind you, watching both of you while pressing his hips against your ass. He isn’t as polite as the Sufferer and you can feel the exact moment he comes because it fills you with something cold. He pulls back and you are left dripping cold, likely purple, come on your own clothes. Asshole.

You take a moment to compose yourself – which doesn’t look much like composing oneself because your ass is still up in the air and you’re supporting yourself on your elbows with a lot of come dripping off you – and then decide that you should get your shades back first. You put them on, pull your pants up despite the mess and don’t even try to attempt to clean your face.

“So this was nice,” you say with the best blank face you can muster given the circumstances.

“Do you need help with…” the Sufferer asks but he doesn’t even know where to gesture.

“No worries, man. It’s chill,” you say and it is. Everything is chill, particularly in your pants. “Now you two just leave?”

“Unless you want us to stick around,” Dualscar teases, dragging a finger down your jaw and licking off the oddly warm come that’s still there. The Sufferer seems to blush at this but all he does is roll his eyes.

“No, we actually fuck off now.”

“Sad, can I get your number,” you reply and Dualscar laughs.

The Sufferer sighs.

“This is actually the start of something very spiritual for many and,” he glares over your shoulder and you assume Dualscar is doing something. “It’s not just an excuse to have booty calls with humans and will you stop that.” Dualscar waves a hand at him and it's right over your shoulder, missing your face being an inch. Your lips twitch at the effort to not laugh at this pious demon saying booty call. “Anyway, you know where to find us.”

And just like that, they are gone.

You gather your stuff and look down at yourself. You look a mess but given that it’s Halloween, you can probably pass it off as some ironic costume. You will work on the details when it’s required of you.

This was not at all what you expected, but you hope whoever won that bet, that they had a night as fun as yours.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> the prompt was really good and, even if i never thought of this particular ship, it was really nice to write them. i hope the characterization was along the lines of what you headcanon  
> the title comes from a song called in hell i'll be good company by the dead south


End file.
